La rebelión de los ukes
by Hermi23
Summary: Naruto,YYH,DEATHNOTE,FMA,GRAVITATION/YAOI/- Los ukes están hartos de la sobervia de sus semes, tan dominantes y posesivos. ¿Solución?¡LE REVELIÓN!Por que no son simples culos abiertos, -palabra de uke.¡REVIEWS! hUMOR,AMOR,PARODIA.
1. Ukes

**LA REVELIÓN**** DE**** LOS UKES**- Bergdora.

** "Por que los ukes no solo somos culos abiertos de par en par…"- palabra de Uke.**

El gran detective L  estaba de muy mal humor aquella mañana, demasiado para una persona pacífica y razonable como él.

Con agresividad perforaba su dedo pulgar con los dientes, la mirada la mantenia clavada en una pared de la sala de estar.

Los pensamientos sobre su última noche con Light hacían mella en su cerebro, que amenazaba con perder su templanza y frialdad innata.

**Flash Back**

- ¡Vamos, gime! – Yagami Light penetraba con frenesí a su pareja como siempre lo hacía, de una manera casi sodomizante- Se que te gusta esto- el acto sexual era prolongado por todo el tiempo que estimaba Kira.

Lawliet gemía extasiado, aunque escuchando los mamoneos de su pareja, que sonreía complacido por ser el ser dominante en cuestión y vislumbrar el placer en el rostro de su enemigo en potencia. Por que aunque novio, seguía siendo su enemigo y jamás lo dejaría superarlo en nada, tan siquiera en el número de orgasmos.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Aquella noche Light había echo lo mismo, lo había tratado como un ninfómano que solo anhela la verga ajena.

Y aquello no era verdad, él no amaba su impresionante virilidad, ni su cuerpo encendido en llamas, tan siquiera los orgasmos que el le producía…

Su deseo y sentimientos eran mil veces más profundos que los de un seme encabritado y semental.

Para Light y el resto de semes del mundo, un uke era como un agujero consolador híper placentero, que le comería la verga cuando su semejanza dijera "a" y abriría las piernas siempre que espetara "e".

Tan siquiera se les pasaba por la cabeza que eran hombres y que tal vez a ellos también les gustara dominar por un momento y no ser tratados como chicas.

¿Cómo chicas? ¡No, casi como zorras en celo!

¡Pero todo eso acabaría!

Agarró el teléfono de su tan peculiar manera y pulsó número por número las numeraciones de  sus viejos amigos nipones.

- Chicos- musitó el moreno, uno por uno, su voz sonaba tremendamente tensa- reunión urgente…Os quiero esta noche en el edificio 1584 de Aoyama, a las 20:00 horas, traeros pijama, por favor…

A las 20:00 horas justas, un grupo de chicos de diferentes procedencias y físicamente muy diferentes hacían corro alrededor de Watari, el guardaespaldas de Elle, que los esperaba en el recibidor.

- Ryuzaki san  os espera con impaciencia- susurró el anciano, haciendo una seña para que los demás chicos lo siguieran.

Los muchachos lo acompañaron por el iluminado pasillo, comentando entre ellos.

**Edward Elric:** Enano de nacimiento, gritón, tontorrón y uke reprimido.

**Shuichi**** Shindo**: Marica total, pelo rosa chillón y experto en lloriqueos y felaciones.

**Hiei****:** Compite por el puesto de enano mayor junto con Edward, en secreto le encanta que Kurama lo sodomice.

**Naruto Uzumaki:** El gamberro del pueblo, Salió del armario gracias a Sasuke, le gusta el sexo duro con él.

- ¿Qué crees que le pasará a Ryuzaki?- preguntaba un histérico Edward a Naruto Uzumaki.

- Por su tono de voz, problemas con el baka de su novio, dattebayo- frunció el labio el rubio de ojos claros.

- Pues la llevamos clara, cuando Ryuzaki se enfada puede ser terrible...- aportó el comentario Hiei.

- ¡Vamos chicos! Ryuzaki-kun nos dará dulces cuando lleguemos- Shuichi Shindo, hiperactivo como de costumbre, corría por el pasillo.

Watari se detuvo ante una puerta dorada, en la que en aquellos momentos de un patadón se estrellaba contra la pared vecina Yagami Light.

El castaño reprendía con ira a su novio, deseando sacar su Death Note y mandarlo al otro barrio.

-¡No tienes derecho a echarme!- gritaba el joven, con la vena de la sien hinchada.

L, con un pastelillo en mano, fruncía el ceño.

- Te he dicho que esta noche la pasas fuera, es noche de ukes y tenemos que disfrutarla- advirtió amenazante con sus grandes ojos negros entrecerrados.

Unos grandes goterones caían de las sienes de los presentes.

- ¡Ahí, Ahí, Ryuzaki, hay que ser más duro con estos chulo-playa!- gritaba Naruto enloquecido.

Light observó a los invitados de su pareja altivamente… todos ukes, todos con bolsas que contenían un pijama…Todos suaves muchachos con un trasero algo… abierto.

(N/a: ejem…¬¬ jajajaja)

- Juh- rió con sorna- veo que la noche está dedicada para conversar de cual de vuestros novios la tiene más larga ¿me equivoco?

Shuichi enrojeció, pero los demás miraron desafiante a Yagami.

- Espero que me dejes en buen lugar cariñito…- miró burlón a su pareja.- es una pena que los ukes no tengáis tanta materia para deleitar a un buen seme…

- ¡¿Qué dices gilipollas?!- saltó Hiei, que fue detenido por Edward, al cual le chirriaban los dientes.

- Juh, digo, pensando mejor, que si vuestros penes se asemejan a vuestra estatura…-observó a ambos chicos de baja estatura- Kurama y Roy estarán muy descontentos.

Fueron entonces ahora Naruto, Shuichi y el mismo L, quien tenían que agarrar a Hiei y a Edward de los brazos para que no atacaran a Light.

- ¡Vete de una vez!- le gritó Lawliet, señalando el final del pasillo con un dedo.

- ¿y si no?- alzó una ceja el castaño con altivez.

- Si no, las posibilidades de que tengas sexo este mes se verán reducidas a cero…- dijo el detective en un tono muy serio.

Aquellas palabras marcaron en el corazón de Raito, que tragando saliva e imaginándose metiéndola en una muñeca de plástico, o lo que era peor en Misa-Misa, decidió que lo más sensato era marcharse de una vez.

Una vez habiéndose marchado el soberbio seme, los chicos pudieron entrar de una vez en la habitación de Ryuzaki.

- Desde luego, tu novio es un poco gilipollas, dattebayo- se quejó Naruto, sentándose en posición india en el suelo.

- ¿Un poco solo?- alzó una ceja el detective- se lo tiene demasiado creído…- comentó con disgusto- por eso os he hecho venir.- se sentó de su tan peculiar manera.

- ¿Pero Ryuzaki, que podemos hacer nosotros para que Light-kun deje de ser gilipollas?- preguntó Shuichi con inocencia.

Más goterones se filtraron en la estancia, aún así a L le pareció adorable y acarició el cabello pelirosa de Shuichi como si de su perrito se tratase.

- La cuestión es que, lo que quiero hacer es vengarme de los semes, darles un escarmiento- explicó el ojinegro, emitiendo una sonrisita peligrosa que pocos seres vivos habían contemplado.

En la estancia estaban recién echas por Watari 5 camas, para los 5 chicos, una mesita con una suculenta cena humeante (bastantes dulces abundaban en ella) y un ordenador portátil en un escritorio.

Naruto y compañía se miraban sin entender aún el motivo por el que tenían que estar allí y eso de ¿Vengarse de los seme?

- ¿Y como haremos eso?- preguntó Hiei- ¿Se las cortamos?

- ¡buena idea!- bramó Naruto- Aunque luego Sasuke querrá vengarse de mí y…- tragó saliva imaginándose a su Koi.

- Los podemos transformar en escarabajos y pisotearlos…- se frotaba las manos Edward.

- ¡No!- lloriqueó Shuichi- Sin "pilila…" Yuki… ¡perdería su VIDA!

Los dos rubios miraron al pelirosa, que lloriqueaba.

- ¿Yuki o tú? ¬¬.- carraspearon con sorna.

- Chicos- apaciguó los ánimos L- yo no quiero quedarme sin sexo, mi próstata no lo soportaría (ejem) solo quiero hacerles saber que por metérnosla, no son unos machoman  ni les debemos la vida… ¿entendéis?- se metió el pulgar en la boca tras finalizar la leve explicación.

Los otros 4 lo miraron, asombrados de la inteligencia del moreno con ojeras.

- Si, claro- dijo Edward- la verdad es que gustar me gusta…- un hilo de baba le caía… cosa que contagió al resto.

Imaginemos a cinco ukes, enfadados pero salidos a su vez.

- Yuki besa muy bien…- deliraba Shuichi.

- … Sasuke la tiene enorme…- babeaba Naruto.

- Kurama me sodomiza exquisitamente…- temblaba Hiei.

- ¡CHICOS ESTO ES LA REVELIÓN DE LOS UKES!-dio un grito Ryuzaki, cosa extraña en él.- TENEMOS QUE HACERNOS RESPETAR, NO SOMOS PUTAS CON HUEVOS, ¿ENTENDÉIS?- blandió los brazos.

El resto se asustó, ver a Ryuzaki enfadado era como escuchar decir a Sasuke Uchiha que amaba a su hermano mayor.

- Si- dijo Edward, tragó saliva asustado- pero nuestros sentimientos están aquí, no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, el sentir que queremos sexo con nuestras parejas…

- Pero podemos hacernos respetar y hacerles ver que si a nosotros nos diera la gana podríamos ser también unos semes perfectos…- proclamó L con un par de c················.

      Estatuas humanas, brisa otoñal…

- ¿yo…?- se señalaba con un dedo Shuichi- ¿dándole por el…a Yuki?

Naruto no pudo evitar reírse de solo imaginarlo.

- Bueno, la verdad es que a veces me gustaría darle a Kurama, si…- miraba al techo Hiei.

- Si, Roy se lo tiene muy creído… Ryuzaki tiene razón…

- ¡Revelémonos Dattebayo!-Naruto alzó un brazo con fuerza.

Edward y Hiei lo imitaron, Shuichi tragaba saliva y L sonreía maquiavélico.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**N/A: Hola a todos, soy Bergdora-Hermi20 y estoy aquí con un nuevo fic de Death Note. Antes de todo deciros que en esta semana actualizaré el cap 10 de Christmast Note, para que no sufráis ni me matéis. Jajaja, pero de mientras y para hacer más amena la espera os dejo el cap 1 de un nuevo fic que tenía en mente hace tiempo.**

**Se llama la La rebelión de los ukes y será un fic cortitos ( 4 o 5 caps aprox) y de temática humorística.**

**Espero que el echo de que salgan diversos personajes del mundo del manganime os agrade. Tenía ganas de hacer uno así . Besitos y espero algún que otro revbiew eh?**

**Se despide, **

Bergdora- Hermi20.


	2. Semes

**Capítulo 2- Semes:**

Mientras el plan de L empezaba a fecundarse gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos, en un bar de Shibuya se encontraba Light Yagami, que al igual que su koi, había decidido quedar con unos amigos.

Mientras daba rienda suelta a su cubata, el astuto hombre esperaba a que aparecieran sus  anónimos invitados.

Ryuk sonreía complacido, aquellos últimos meses en los que el dueño de la Death Note había empezado una relación amorosa con el detective de grandes ojeras, el shinigami se había divertido de lo lindo.

-¿Crees que L te dejará volver a pisar su cama, Light?- le preguntaba con sarcasmo, mientras lo observaba beber.

El chico de los ojos miel lo fulminó con la mirada, aquella impertinente pregunta había tocado su moral.

- Ese baka no sabe vivir sin mí, su vida separado de Yagami Light sería peor que la de un friki moribundo…- expresó- oh- sonrió complacido- aquí vienen mis "amigos"…- dejó el vaso a un lado y se acercó a un grupo de atractivos chicos que acababan de llegar al bar.

Un moreno alto, de pelo corto y ordenado se había acercado a dar la mano al "anónimo" Kira.

- Me sorprendió tu llamada, Yagami san – espetó sonriendo respetuosamente al hombre que lo había citado aquella noche.

- Buenas noches, Roy, pide  lo que quieras, invito yo.- hizo un ademán de saludo.

**Roy Mustang**- Teniente, serio, estricto y con una cierta debilidad por el sexo masculino, sobretodo desde que conoce a Edward. Su novia no lo satisface sexualmente.

Se acercó al resto de chicos, dándoles la mano a cada uno de ellos.

- Sasuke Uchiha- alzó un poco el rostro, ya que cierto moreno del orgulloso clan Uchiha se mostraba serio y orgulloso- tan altivo como siempre- sonrisa made in Light.

- Y tú tan creído y ególatra como cada día- se quejó el menor de los Uchiha-¿para que me has llamado? Esta noche me toca una larga sesión de sexo con Naruto- se quejó.

**Sasuke Uchiha**: Vengador, autista, gay y seme bastante bastardo. Le encanta hacer sufrir a Naruto, pero también llevárselo a la cama a la primera de cambio.

- Eso digo yo- Eiri Yuki, alto, rubio y de unos preciosos ojos azules recriminó al igual que Sasuke- mi uke tiene que estar delirando al no encontrar quien lo empale.

**Eiri**** Yuki**: Semi autista como Uchiha, rubio, buenorro y encantador de serpientes. Le gusta insultar a Shuichi: su agujero consolador.

- ¡Vamos chicos!- Kurama, de largos cabellos pelirrojos y semblante amable los calmó- Nuestros "culitos" (Ukes) no se van a ir corriendo de casa… jejeje

**Kurama****:** Persona o animal. Más zorro de lo que aparenta…

Light sonrió entonces, aquellos capullos no sabían nada de nada, claramente sus inteligencias no se comparaban con la suya, poco podrían ellos saber que L y sus amigos iban a tramar algo.

- Esa es la cuestión, Kurama- espetó, pidiendo al camarero a su vez una  nueva copa de buen whisky- esta noche vuestros ukes no dormirán en vuestras casas.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, por un momento, cuatro semes sorprendidos abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Nani?- Roy había dejado su copa de vodka, preocupado por tal infamia-¿Mi Edward no estará en casa? ¿Como sabes tú eso?

-¡Eso, imbécil!- Sasuke agarró por la camisa al castaño-¡¿Qué coño sabrás tú?!

Yuki empezó a fumar como un carretero y Kurama tembló un poco.

- Pues por que hoy hacen una fiestecita de pijamas en el edificio que es propiedad de mi uke, Ryuzaki.- atajó al fin.

Ryuk se reía de Light, el mismo deseó por un momento ejecutar a aquellos cuatro hombres.

- ¿Cómo es eso?- cuestionó Kurama, que aún no se lo creía del todo.

El inteligente universitario puso los ojos en blanco.

- Pues por que algo se traen entre manos- le pidió un cigarrillo a Yuki, que se lo dio a regañadientes- Mi novio se trae algo entre manos, nunca antes me habría echado si no fuera por algo importante que se retuerce entre sus inteligentes neuronas.

- ¿Y que crees que puede ser?- preguntó Roy Mustang, algo espantado.

- Ni idea- confesó, molesto por esto mismo- por eso quiero pediros ayuda- Light se sentó en la silla del bar- quiero que vigiléis todos los movimientos de vuestros ukes- les pidió, observándolos con los ojos entrecerrados- ellos no van a poder con nosotros- entrecruzó los dedos.

Sasuke empezó a carraspear, la furia adueñándose de él.

Nadie le daba ordenes a un Uchiha y menos ese capullo de Yagami Light.

- Pero tío, vamos a ver… Naruto, mi Naruto me ama- lo señaló con el dedo, amenazadoramente- no voy a sospechar de él por que tú, con tus aires de dios me diga algo contra él.

Yuki se puso de parte de Sasuke al momento.

- Exacto- espetó- Shuichi se ahorcaría antes de planear algo contra mí o…

- Traicionarte- Yagami puso el dedo en la llaga.

Los cuatro semes quedaron perplejos entonces.

- ¿Qué hacen cuatro ukes en casa de uno de ellos sin sus semes al lado?- inquirió Light, esperando alguna respuesta inteligente.

- Hablar de nosotros ¿no?- propuso Roy con una risita nada convencida.

- ¿o…?

- ¡Hablar de otros!- Kurama se pasó una mano por la boca, escandalizado.

Sasuke abrió entonces mucho los ojos, Yuki apagó su cigarrillo en un plas.

- ¿Vosotros creéis que puedan liarse entre ellos?- preguntó Yuki a los demás, empezando a ponerse nervioso.

- Podría ser- musitó Light, un poco celoso de tan solo imaginárselo.

- ¡¿Para que los dejas solos entonces?!gilipollas!- Sasuke pretendía zarandearlo de nuevo.

Light se puso en pie, quedando frente a frente contra el vengador de Konoha.

- Si vuelves a ponerme un dedo encima, Uchiha, tienes los días contados…

- ¡¿Qué PASA?! Vas a escribir mi nombre en tu libreta y…- vaciló.

- ¡NO LO TIENTES!- se interpuso Roy, que empezaba a sudar.

Sasuke y Light se miraban con gran desagrado.

- También es posible que se hayan buscado a otros semes, o que planeen buscarlos- meditó Yuki en voz alta.

- ¡Maldición!- Kurama apretaba los dientes.

- Es posible- dijo Light- por eso tenemos que tenerlos muy vigilados, es posible que ahora estén pensando en como ligarse a otros semes, los cuales los besarán- empezó a decir muy lentamente, causando más tensión en el lugar- los lamerán- temblores- los … tsk

El fuego se dejaba entrever centelleando en los ojos de los cinco desesperados hombres.

- ¡El que ponga la mano encima de mi Edward será ejecutado!- blandió el puño Roy.

- Lo asesinaré…- Yuki puso una cara de loco tremenda.

- Lo desgarraré…- Kurama parecía a punto de atacar a alguien.

- Me vengaré…- Sasuke deliraba Xd    .

- Si eso pasará…- Yagami Light removía con la sombrillita de su copa la bebida- escribiré el nombre del culpable en mi death note…- sus ojos se tornaron rojos, Ryuk reía ante el ceño fruncido de su "amigo". Definitivamente Light Yagami estaba enamorado hasta la médula de L Lawliet.

……………………………..

Continuará…

N/a: Veo que ha tenido bastante aceptación me alegro mucho. Al menos en Amor-yaoi, ya que en estos fic van en la sección de miscelania y no los encuentra ni Dios UU. Una lástima, si alguien sabe algún sitio mejor para colocarlos, que la gente pueda verlos mejor lo agradecería.

Bueno este fic es cortito, aún quedan unos pocos caps, pero bueno. El siguiente cap empezará a ser más largo para vuestra alegría.Paridas mil y mucha locura no os lo perdáis y gracias por los reviews.

Pd: Por cierto, para los fans de Christmas Note, actualizo junto este cap el cap 10, ¡No os lo perdáis!

Bergdora.


	3. El plan

**Capítulo** **3- El plan:**

Bolsas de patatas barrían el suelo, Ramen helado, algunos pasteles de chocolate eran devorados por algunos presentes...

Cinco colchones se encontraban tendidos descuidadamente por la habitación, en ellos yacían acostados cinco ukes hipertensos y con las venas de la sien a punto de explotar.

- Este es el primer paso que debemos cumplir, chicos- Elle Lawliet limpiaba con disimulo su carrillo manchado- IGNORARLOS, en la cama y fuera de ella, por supuesto- la luz de la lámpara le otorgaba un aire extra misterioso, sus enormes ojeras parecían aún más grandes.

Naruto, Hiei, Edward y Shuichi, en una cama mucho más baja que la de L observaban al gran detective entre admirados y espantados.

Ya que, aunque estaban frustrados por sus efímeras relaciones de uke, no las llevaban todas consigo en eso de "vengarse de sus hombres".

Shuichi Shindo tragaba saliva, del grupo el menos concienzudo y seguro.

- ¿Ignorarlo?... si el que me ignora siempre es YU-yuki…- tartamudeaba el cantante con los dedos de los pies arremolinándose entre si bajo las sabanas.

- ¿Y no te cansa que solo te haga caso para perforar tu pequeño culo?- alzó una ceja Lawliet, tan pasivo como siempre.

El pelirosa miró al suelo sonrojado, Naruto dejó caer un enorme goterón bajo su sien, pensando:

"- Yo creo que a este masoca le importa un rábano que lo perforen".

- L tiene razón- alzó un puño Edward- ¡tenemos que ignorarlos y hacerles pagar todo lo que han hecho!

- ¿Los dejaremos sin follar? Jujuju- Hiei sonreía malignamente. Un Seme sin sexo era como….¿una pizza sin queso?.

- Si Sasuke kun no moja el churro me incluirá en su lista de venganzas- tragó saliva Naruto. Elle fulminó con sus enormes ojos negros al rubio zorrito- pero, todo es por una buena causa.

- ¡Eso!- Edward cada vez estaba más animado.

- …. ¿pero…?- Shuichi seguía teniendo dudas.

- ¡Revelión!- gritó Hiei.

- ¡Que se folle a su hermano!- agregó Naruto-¡Dattebayo!.

Hiei, Edward y Naruto cada vez estaban más animados con sus recién nacidos planes, sin embargo, Shuichi tenía dudas y L mascaba pastel tranquilamente y mirando al techo.

- No es eso lo único que debemos hacer, chicos…- bostezó un poco el pelinegro, como si fueran retrasados el resto de la humanidad.

- ¿eh ¿ - los otros tres lo miraron de nuevo-¿Qué quieres decir?

La luz anaranjada hacia sombra en las cuencas y facciones del pálido inglés.

- Debemos aprovechar todos los puntos débiles que tienen nuestros semes y, explotarlos… a la máxima potencia- sus facciones se tornaron un punto sádicas.

- ¿puntos débiles?- cuestionó Hiei.

- Exactamente, un buen plan no se basa simplemente en ignorar sexualmente a la pareja- metió su pulgar en la boca- hay que hacerles morder el polvo de la manera más "elegante" posible.

Naruto empezó a reír sádicamente, Shuichi no sabía si reír o llorar.

- Por ejemplo, Shuichi- se dirigió al tenso pelirosa.

El muchacho profirió un gritito ahogado, saltó de la cama.

- ¿Yo?- tartamudeó un poco.

- Si, tú- contestó Lawliet- ¿Cuál crees que es el punto dévil de Yuki?- le preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Todos los presentes fijaban su mirada en el pequeño vocalista de Bad Luck.

- Pues… ¿Yuki Kitazawa?- espetó sin saber que decir.

- Error.

- Em… ¿los pastelitos de nata?

- Error- aunque no pudo evitar ronronear al pensar en los pastelitos de nata. ¿Serían mejor a los de fresa con crema?

- ¡No se! ¿Tohma Seguchi? ¿El conejito Kumagoro? ¡No se que pensar!

Edward se acercó un poco a la cama de Hiei.

- Este conoce poco a Yuki, es algo zoquete.

A L le exasperaba tanta inutilidad e ineptitud, pero que se le iba a hacer, el pobre no daba a más y no era plan de que sufriera un derrame cerebral.

- La inseguridad, Shindo, La inseguridad.- espetó el moreno.

Shuichi y los demás lo escucharon de nuevo con atención.

- Yuki siempre a jugado contigo, te ha hecho sentir celoso mil veces, desde por un pastelito de nata hasta el fallecido Kitazawa de los mil demonios, ¿Qué harías tu para vengarte, Shindo kun?- mientras profetizaba su teoría L había comenzado a pelar un plátano enorme que reposaba en una canastilla que le había traído Watari.

- ¡Disfrazarme de Kitazawa san! – alzó un puño el pelirosa.

Goterones.

- No, en tu caso, y acabemos contigo por que mi inteligencia se resiente, sería pagarle con la misma moneda.

- ¿La misma moneda?

- Si- se le hinchaba un poco la vena de la sien- Ya que el juega a celarte y amargarte haz tu lo mismo, tu plan consistirá en acercarte y dejarte seducir por tus admiradores.

- ¡Yo no tengo admiradores!- balbuceó Shuichi en estado chibi.

Naruto gruñía cansado de tanta parodia.

-¿Y Ryuichi Sakuma o Hiroshi Nakano que diantres son, dattebayo?

-¡OH, RYUICHI SAN!- modo corazoncitos por parte de Shuichi.

L había acabado de comerse el plátano, dejó la cáscara a un lado de la mesita, junto a la basura.

- Ryuichi Sakuma, o el perro de la vecina, lo que quieras pero sigue con el plan expuesto- rascó su cabeza en modo de molestia.

Shuichi, aún sin ser consciente de donde se metía, afirmaba risueño.

- Prosigamos, Naruto san, espero que tu si sepas de los puntos débiles de Uchiha san- esperó, pidiendo a Dios, que no fuera tan tonto como Shuichi.

Naruto, siendo Naruto, no quería quedar como un baka ante L san.

- ¡Por supuesto!, sus puntos débiles son las venganzas y su hermano.

- Juntemos venganza, juntemos hermano, todo fusionado y con una pizca de mantequilla da un respuesta sencilla…- meditaba en voz alta el detective- perfecto, acuéstate con Itachi Uchiha, demuéstrale que puede ser mejor seme que él y se armará la marimorena.

Naruto Uzumaki quedó en shock tras semejante petición.

- Hiei, seduce a Yusuke y compañía y de camino cómprale un bozal a Kurama y tú, Edward intenta seducir a la sargenta, demuéstrale a Roy que también puedes acostarte con mujeres, eso es todo- y tras semejante discurso se metió bajo la manta en posición fetal.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación y cuatro boquiabiertos ukes miraban a L como si fuera un Dios, cruel y supremo.

- ¿ocurre algo?- se sintió turbado el protegido de Watari.

- Dos preguntas- alzó la voz Hiei.

- Dime – susurró L con voz cansina.

- ¿Y tú que harás con Yagami san?¿y que pasaría si no sirviera este plan que hemos tramado?

El moreno de enormes ojeras metió su pulgar en la boca, observando con deleite la enorme lámpara de cristal que surcaba del techo, tan hermosa y tan llena de luz.

- En tal caso, deberíamos empezar a considerar montarnos una orgía entre nosotros mismos, buenas noches- y el pelinegro se dio media vuelta en la cama.

La que se avecinaba, aquellos desesperados ukes comenzaban a maldecir el día que habían pisado el edificio de Elle Lawliet, el vengador 2, por que como era normal, el número 1, pertenecía a Sasuke Uchiha.

………………………

Saliendo del bar de copas, los semes…

- Tendremos vigilados a esos locos cabeza locas- afirmaba Roy Mustang a Light, dándole la mano.

- Eso espero- sonrió el atractivo universitario.

- Sigo dudando que Shuichi se atreva a trazar algo contra mí, antes se quemaría el solo en la hoguera por traidor.- Yuki Eiri estaba de peor humor del que había llegado, pensar que su uke "agujero consolador" en la intimidad, pudiera fallarle le ponía los pelos de punta.

Kurama se veía algo preocupado.

- No se chicos, creo que si pidiéramos disculpas tal vez nos ahorraríamos un disgusto- el pelirrojo observaba el cielo, tenía un extraño presentimiento maligno.

Los otros cuatro lo miraron extremadamente raros.

- ¿eres un uke y no nos hemos dado cuenta?- preguntó Sasuke Uchiha, con cara de malas pulgas.( que raro en él)

- Menudo marica ¬¬- Yuki refunfuñó.

- Si pidiéramos perdón, nos someteríamos a ellos y dudo que hombres hechos y derechos como vosotros- observó a los cuatro semes- quieran someterse a su uke.

- ….- silencio.

- ¿os gustaría que os mandaran a limpiar la casa? ¿o a vestiros de colegiala? O tal vez…- su sonrisa se tornó maligna- ¿a convertiros en ukes y recibir por parte de ellos?- entrecerró los ojos.

Todos, incluso Kurama, gritaron un exasperado "JAMÁS", que hizo eco en la calle del bar.

Parejas como Yukito y Touya o Daisuke y Satoshi, que pasaban por allí cerca, se reían al escuchar parte de la conversación.

Benditos ellos que tenían asumidos sus roles y sus ukes no se revelaban por ser culos abiertos y dilatados.

- JajAJA, eres un bestia Light- reía Ryuk en la espalda del "Dios"- los camelas con cuatro frases.

"- ¿Y que te pensabas?- Light se sentía orgulloso de su hazaña pero, aún así estaba nervioso. No podía subestimar a L, él no era tan tanto como Shuichi Shindo o tan bravucón como Naruto Uzumaki. L jugaba bien sus cartas.

Removió su pelo con orgullo.

"Si no fuera por eso nunca habría estado con él, no soportaría estar con un enano como Hiei, por ejemplo".

- Estaremos pendientes entonces- repitió de nuevo Roy y se alejó del grupo.

- Me largo- Yuki Eiri, siguió a Roy por el mismo camino.

- En fin…tendré que haceros caso y estar alerta- Kurama Salio corriendo, veloz como el viento.

En cambio, Sasuke Uchiha se acercó a Light, serio, aunque sin mostrarse peligroso.

- Ey, necesito que me hagas un favor.

- ¿Yo a ti?- Light se sintió tremendamente osado. ¿Quién se cree que soy este?

- Se que tienes una libretita…- y el rostro del cetrino Uchiha enrojeció un poco- ¿podrías prestármela no?

¿PERO QU…….?

- Si claro, y ya de paso me matas y te la quedas, no te jode – siseó venenosamente Yagami.

- Es que, tengo a alguien a quien matar y… ya sabes, un favor entre amigos…- dedicó su mejor sonrisa, haber si le tocaba la china.

Light dio un empujón al Ninja, que rebotó contra la pared como si de una pelota se tratara.

-¡Si quieres una libreta te la compras en los chinos, gillipollas! ¡Anda y que te den!

-¡Light- Ryuk alucinaba- que los shinigamis no somos chinos …

-¡Me da igual!

-¡Eres un egoísta!- Sasuke se mostraba indignado- ¡Se lo diré a L, le diré que matas con una libreta!

-¡Y L TE MANDARÁ A FREÍR ESPÁRRAGOS, ANDA Y MATA COMO ES DEBIDO, GA—ÁN!

El shinigami Ryuk se pasaba las manos por la frente, vergüenza ajena sentía de aquellos dos.

- Lo que hay que soportar….

Continuará….

N/a: Espero que os haya gustado, este fic va a ser echo cómic para el salón del manga de barcelona. Para más información, my_honey_ y .com/Bergdora_Nolita

Gracias.


	4. xxxx

Capítulo 4- Respuestas:

A la mañana siguiente, Hiei, Naruto, Shuichi y Edward abandonaron el edificio de L. El astuto detective los miraba marchar desde la ventana de la sala de estar, con un café en la mano y expresión austera.

- Espero que no la caguen mucho, si no, esto no habrá servido para nada…- dio un largo sorbo de la reconfortable bebida.

Abrió mucho los ojos cuando, justamente los cuatro chicos iban a separarse, al ras del camino apareció Light.

Iba solo, había pasado la noche fuera y estaba algo despeinado. Los celos se apoderaron de él y agarró con fuerza la tacita de café.

No podía escuchar, pero por el movimiento de los labios y los aspavientos de Naruto, habían entablado una "conversación".

………………

- ¿Ya habéis acabado la noche de "nenas"?- preguntó mordaz el universitario, con una mano apartaba el flequillo de su frente, haciéndose ver cada vez más atractivo.

Naruto apretaba los dientes con ira, Edward, en un segundo plano fruncía el ceño y detrás y tras Hiei, Shuichi se escondía avergonzado.

- ¿y tú que? ¿vienes de follarte a una fulana?- refunfuñó Edward- si es que sois de lo peor…- negaba con la cabeza.  
- ¡Cállate tío!- le llamó la atención Hiei.  
- ¿Una fulana? Tal vez dos, y todo pos vuestra culpa, si no hubierais venido no tendría que ir buscando en la calle lo que tengo en casa…- siseó venenosamente.  
- ¡Traidor!- Naruto tenía ganas de pegarle, y es que un buen rasengan podría haberle desgraciado esa bonita cara.

No podían negarlo, el novio de L, estaba buenísimo.

- Por cierto, ayer estuve hablando con vuestras parejas- carraspeó el castaño como quien no quiere la cosa- así que será mejor que volváis a casa y os abráis de piernas, tal vez os perdonen.  
- ¡Si, ahora mismo volvemos!- Shuichi estaba a punto de irse corriendo, pero Edward y Hiei lo agarraron por la camisa. ¡Aix!  
- Os lo tenéis demasiado creído- soltó Hiei, con mirada fúnebre- solo por ser más altos, fornidos y poco más, no creáis que nos podéis tratar como queráis.  
- ¿a no?- alzó una ceja Light- no estaría tan seguro…- rió, burlándose de ellos.  
- ¡OS VAIS A ENTERAR TODOS!- gritó Naruto, sus enormes ojos azules brillando fogosamente- ¡Vais a saber quienes son los ukes!- lo señaló con el dedo.  
- ¡Jajajajaja!- Light no podía hacer otra cosa que reír.

Los cuatro muchachos se sentían asqueados ante tanta soberbia.

- esa risa de mierda se os borrará pronto- siseó Edward de mala gana- sobretodo la tuya, Light Yagami, no sabes con quien estás jugando…  
- L te dejará…- prosiguió Hiei.  
- …con los huevos al aire- reventó Naruto.

L, desde la ventana, que algo podía escuchar sonrió entonces. Observó como el semblante de Light palidecía y la sonrisa burlona desaparecía de su hermoso rostro.

- ahí está… esos son mis aliados, jeh…- satisfecho corrió la cortina y desapareció.

Al comprobar que Light no había vuelto a decir nada más tras aquella amenaza, riéndose de él, fueron Naruto, Edward, Hiei y un asustado Shuichi, los que se fueron tranquilamente.

- No tengas miedo, Yagami…- burlaba Edward mientras se marchaba por el lado derecho junto a Shuichi.  
- …L no muerde, todavía dattebayo- carcajeó Naruto, satisfecho, mientras marchaba con Hiei por el lado izquierdo.

Dos de ellos dirección a la ciudad, dos de ellos a las afueras, donde abundaban los campos, los valles y las villas ocultas japonesas.

Y comenzaron los encuentros entre semes y ukes, el primero en llegar a su casa fue Shuichi, que sudoroso y enfrentándose a si mismo, llegó al apartamento de Yuki.

Abrió la puerta con indecisión, mirando a todos los lados y encontró el comedor vacío, excepto en un rincón, donde escribiendo en su ordenador estaba Yuki.

El rubio sabía que el pelirrosa había llegado pero no se dignó en saludarle.

- Hola, Yuki…

El rubio lo ignoró completamente, Shuichi no se dio por vencido. Dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos el pelirrosa fue hacia él, olvidándose de todo lo que le había dicho L y abrazo a su pareja.

-¿Qué tal el día Yuki?

De nuevo el silencio, el pelirrosa se separó de Yuki y comprendió que Light Yagami había dicho la verdad. Yuki sabía que había pasado la noche en casa de L y estaría muy enfadado con él. Quiso llorar pero se contuvo.

- anoche lo pasé muy bien, Yuki, hicimos una fiesta para ukes, ¡pero te eché de menos! ¿eh?- le canturreaba risueño, corriendo hacia la mesita donde había café, se puso un poco en una taza y la calentó en el microondas- ¡La próxima vez te avisaré tranquilo!

De nuevo el silencio, tan solo se escuchaba el traqueteo del ordenador, una nube había ocultado el sol de verano y la sala quedó en penumbras.

-¿Yuki…?- el rubio siempre lo insultaba, lo trataba mal a veces, pero no solía ignorarlo- ¿Yuki…?- repitió muy preocupado.

El rubio dejó de escribir, la silla se giró un poco hacia él y el pelirrosa quedó cara a cara junto a su amante.

-¿Por qué no te vas al infierno, agujero consolador?- le reprochó seriamente- si tantos amigos ukes tienes, ve a darles la tabarra a ellos…- no dijo nada más, volvió a su faena y dejó a Shuichi con un par de narices.

El pelirrosa tembló un poco, su corazón se rompía y le pedía gritar desesperadamente a yuki para que no lo abandonara, pero… Su mente sufrió un shock, su cerebro despertaba y un deje de ira lo inundó.

Su semblante chibi y dulce desapareció dejando paso a una seriedad extraña en él y cansado de ser un maldito agujero portasemen, se dirigió fríamente a Yuki.

- Muy bien, no me iré al infierno Yuki, pero si iré a partir de ahora mucho con mis amigos ukes y con Ryuchi Sakuma…

Yuki no se giró, pero dejó de escribir, escuchó los pasos de Shuichi caminar hacia la puerta y coger las llaves.

- … tal vez él no me llame agujero consolador, quien sabe.-. y cerró de un portazo.

La casa quedó terriblemente silenciosa, Eiri Yuki miró hacia la puerta con sus asombrados ojos azules abiertos de par en par, siseó.

-¿Shuichi?....

………………….

Por otro lado, Light Yagami, que había decidido marcharse a una cafetería cercana a reflexionar antes de encontrarse con L, había decidido volver al hogar.

Hacía pocos meses que el caso Kira se había cerrado, y aunque sabía que L lo había encubierto por amor, no podía estar totalmente tranquilo.

¿Y si los sentimientos de L se acababan? ¿y si lo descubría?¡No era posible, no tenía pruebas físicas!  
Además de que todo lo que podía organizar Lawliet junto a esa panda de bobos eran insignificancias ya que él, L, estaba enamorado de él hasta las trancas.

Subía por las escaleras lentamente, dirección a la sala de investigaciones. Su lugar de trabajo y hogar era aquel, junto a su padre, Matsuda y compañía, que ahora trabajaban para los casos que le encomendaban a L.

Eran una ayuda nefasta, en su opinión. …el único más inteligente era él, y él era quien ayudaba a L en los casos más rebuscados.

Todo lo demás, era basura…

Llegó hacia la puerta que concordaba con la sala de investigaciones, abrió con la tarjeta de reconocimiento y entró tranquilamente.

- Jajajajaja.

Risas.

La primera imagen que cruzó tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta, fue la de su novio jugando a las cartas tranquilamente con Matsuda. ¡Con Matsuda!

Juntos, muy cerca, rozándose las manos al coger una nueva carta, aquellos dedos blancos, calientes y tan suyos siendo rozados por los de otro…

La sangre se acumuló en su sien y en el blanco de los ojos y no pudo reprimir el arranque de ira que lo sobrellevaba. Heriría a Matsuda con sus propias manos haciéndolo agonizar y entonces, con su sangre escribiría su patético nombre en la Death Note, moriría fulminado.

Las orbes oscuras del detective pasaron de mirar a Matsuda a al nuevo inquilino de la estancia.

"Light…"

"Kuso…"

El moreno de ojos negros sonrió y entonces, Light, se dio cuenta de que aquellos enanos tenían razón. Elle Lawliet no era moco de pavo y, en aquellos momentos, un plan siniestro estaba siendo ejecutado.

Matsuda se giró hacia él con alegria.

-¡Buenos días Light kun!-. Lo saludó desde la mesa.  
-Buenos días- contestó Yagami.  
- Hola, Light kun- siseó L, escrutándolo de cabeza a pies.

"Maldito seas, L…"  
"¿Algo que decir, creído y astuto desvergonzado?"

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, y Matsuda, que tardaba en reaccionar a las cosas, decidió que "como estaba molestando a la parejita" sería mejor marcharse.

- Bueno, Ryuzaki, otro día continuamos, ¿vale?- reía avergonzado Matsuda, sin querer molestar más.

L no había apartado la vista de Light, aún así contestó tranquilamente.

- cuando tu quieras, Taro kun.

"¡Por su nombre! Lo había llamado por su nombre, era imposible, Imposible"

Matsuda, que había alucinado con aquella última frase de L, se fue de la habitación alucinado totalmente. La puerta se cerró con un clack y ambos hombres quedaron solos.

L frente a Light, de pie en aquel momento y encorvado como siempre. Light lívido, con la mente y blanco y pensando a la velocidad de la luz, buscando respuesta a toda acción vivida en aquel último día.

-¿Qué pretendes?-optó por preguntar Light, su ceño fruncido y las aletas de la nariz separadas ligeramente- se que no tienes esa clase de confianza con Matsuda.

Lawliet se rió entonces, satisfecho.

- y aunque sabes que no tengo esa clase de confianza tu te vuelves loco de celos, Light kun- espetó el moreno con indiferencia.  
- ¿te crees George Clonney, L? Puedo dejarte por cualquier otra o otro, cuando a mi me plazca- contestó con bravuconería el castaño, alzando el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos.  
- Se que lo haces, querido Light Kun- y su expresión no cambió un ápice a pesar de la molestia que sentía.

El hijo de Soichiro sonrió, se acercó a su amante y le robó un corto beso en los labios, mientras lo agarraba por el mentón con fuerza.

- pues entonces, yo de ti vigilaría mucho, no vaya a ser que te quedes solito- siseó venenosamente- te recomiendo ser bueno, te irá mucho mejor…- L olía a chocolate, seguramente se había comido un pastel recientemente- además de que te daré placer,…- lo apretó contra su cuerpo- mucho placer…

Curvando más si cabe su sonrisa, L se apartó bruscamente de Light, fue a sentarse a su silla y le espetó.

- prueba y verás, tal vez sea yo quien me vaya con otros o con otros…- le espetó como si nada.- ¿podrás soportarlo?- y sus miradas se encontraron.

"¡Kuso!."

- te recuerdo que yo soy una persona que no solo se conforma con ser uke, también puedo ser seme…con otros… ¿Qué te parece?

Y un atisbo de terror se cernió sobre el castaño, Ryuk que había escuchado todo desde atrás de él, reía, y mucho.

- Creo que no puedes jugar tan fácilmente con el detective, Light- jujuju- reía el shinigami sin premura.

Las facciones de Light rozaban la cólera, la sonrisa de L se difuminaba tras la histeria.

- "Maldición, Maldición, estos ukes… nos van a dar problemas…"

CONTINUARÁ.


	5. Trazos

**Capítulo 5- Trazos:**

Naruto fue mucho más duro que Shuichi Shindo. Llegó a la villa oculta de Konoha tras medio día de viaje; alejándose de la gran ciudad y adentrándose en la lejanía de los bosques y las villas ninjas.

Llegó a su pequeño apartamento, abrió la puerta…No había nadie, y eso que Sasuke tenía las llaves de su casa.

- Y aunque no las tuviera podría entrar por la ventana, dattebayo- se enfurruñó.

- "_¿Esto es lo que se preocupa por mí este maldito?"_

Se sentó encima de la cama, reposando tranquilamente de tan largo viaje y esfuerzo físico. Brazos debajo de la cabeza, neuronas encendidas.

- Ése petardo de Yagami me ha dicho que ellos saben que nos hemos reunido. Es decir, que Sasuke está cabreado y pretende que YO VAYA A VERLO.

Se removió inquieto, se puso en pie a duras penas y caminó hasta la diminuta cocina para prepararse un bol de ramen.

- Pues lo lleva claro…- siseaba con el ceño fruncido mientras calentaba el agua- pienso hacer caso a todo lo que L me ha dicho, dattebayo.

"_¿Pero que podría hacer? Ir a ver a Itachi sería una patada en los mismísimos para mi koi. Tal vez algo más light… podría"._

De la misma emoción casi tira el cuenco de agua caliente.

- ¡Lo tengo, Dattebayooooooo! ¡Sakura chan!- rió como un poseso en modo zorruno- Si, ella no sabe nada de lo nuestro dattebayo, así que…

Apagó el agua en un santiamén, salió por la ventana veloz como un torbellino y partió dirección a la casa de su antigua compañera de grupo.

La pelirrosa estaba bastante deprimida desde hacía meses. Sasuke había regresado si, volvían a ser el grupo 7…también, pero, NADA ERA LO MISMO.

Sus dos amigos nunca iban con ella a ningún lado, a duras penas se veían, a veces llegaba a pensar que tenían un lío entre ambos. ¡IMÁGINATE!

La vida de Sakura había pasado del color rosa al marrón… pero al marrón más marrón y más apestado.

La kunoichi barría la entrada de su casa con semblante triste, cuando entonces, apareció el rubito de enormes ojos azules.

- ¡SAKURA CHANNNNNN!- taladró Naruto al aire con la presencia de su voz.

Ella se giró de golpe y su sonrisa inundó el pálido rostro desmejorado. Su amigo Naruto había venido a verla.

-¡Naruto kun!- lo abrazó ésta-¿cómo estás? ¡Hacía mucho que no venías a verme! ¿Cómo está Sasuke kun?

Le costó desprenderse del abrazo asesino de la aprendiza de Tsunade sama. Cuando al fin pudo librarse de la muestra de afecto, pudo hablar.

- De eso mismo quería yo hablarte, Sakura chan…Sasuke.- y simuló un rostro de pena infinito.

- ¡OH!- su excitación aumentó más todavía al mencionar el nombre del moreno de ojos oscuros-¡¿LE PASA ALGO A SASUKE KUN?!- y lo balanceó.

-"_Si me descuido esta tía me mata, glups_"- pensaba el kitsune con el sudor surcando de su frente.

- verás- y versionó a Hinata en cuanto a tartamudeo y gestos insulsos- el pobre se siente muy solo, piensa que nadie le hace caso y que le guardamos rencor desde "su época negra",¿sabes?- de ahí directo a Hollywood,¡si señor!

La chica de ojos verdes se escandalizó, con los ojos llorosos, se pasó las manos por la cara.

-¡Sasuke kun! ¡No me había dado cuenta de que estabas sufriendo!- y rompió a llorar.

- Si, por lo cual, había pensado en ti… en alguien dulce, femenina, con aire maternal…- tragó saliva, intentando por todos los medios no echarse a reír como un poseso- una mujer que le cuide y le haga sentir hombre.

Sakura se puso roja como un tomate, alzó un brazo y le pegó un "empujoncito" vergonzoso que mandó a Naruto a la otra punta de la calle.

-¡OH Naruto kun, no digas esas cosas!- reía histéricamente la pelirrosa.

El rubio volvió a caminar hacia ella a duras penas, con un brazo semi roto.

- ¿Entonces, tu crees que a Sasuke, yo… podría…yo…?- tartamudeaba la chica, sonrojada y muerta por la satisfacción.

-"Me van a matar, por ambas partes…- pero pensó en las palabras de L y también en la sonrisa vanidosa y orgullosa de su seme. Entonces se lo imaginó seguidamente siendo perseguido y aplastado por Sakura y quiso reír a carcajadas.-JU, JU, JU".

- Si, el pobre está solo y es muy vergonzoso para pedir ayuda- se arrodilló delante de la chica-¡Ayúdalo Sakura chan! ¡Solo tú serías capaz de…enamorar a Sasuke!- ojos llorosos- ¡y llevarlo hasta la felicidad!

Sakura abrazó a Naruto y lloró como una magdalena, añadiendo palabras como: _¡Si!_ O "_¡Te quiero Sasuke kun, nunca dejé de amarte!"._

Naruto vio concluida la primera parte de su plan y estaba tan deseoso de vengarse de su koi, que ni los celos que en pasados meses había sentido por Sakura habían florecido.

Se marchó dirección a la aventura, a hablar y quedar con todos los chicos de Konoha y del mundo si hacía falta. No llamaría al orgulloso Sasuke por teléfono y entonces, solo así, podría llevar a cabo su venganza.

"- _Me va a pedir perdón, vamos que si lo va a hacer… y que no me encuentre a Itachi por el camino que si no, REMATE_".

………………………

L se encontraba solo en el cuartel de investigaciones. Watari le había dejado preparado un suculento pastel de fresa y nata y él, siendo él, se lo iba a zampar entero.

Light se marchó enfadado hacía horas. No había podido soportar que su amorcito, aquel que se le declaró y había pasado por su cama en indefinidas veces, ahora volviera a la carga.

Y es que Light había olvidado sus inicios. La época en que se enfrentó a L por televisión, las veces que L lo había engañado y casi lo manda al patíbulo…Había olvidado con quien se enfrentaba.

Y el moreno, estaba orgulloso por ello.

- "_De momento el amor que espere, ahora nos toca a nosotros dar un paso para adelante y que sean ellos quienes se rebajen_".

Tecleaba firmemente en su ordenador, mientras, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

El detective lo cogió con una mano y lo tendió sobre su oreja, bostezando y tragando una cucharada de pastel.

- ¿Si, dígame?- preguntó con voz neutral.

- ¿¡Ryuzaki!?- era la voz de Edward Elric la que se escuchaba a través del aparato-¡Soy Ed!

- Por tus gritos me ha quedado claro…-siseó el moreno, rascando dentro de su oído.

- ¡He dado un primer paso!

- Sorpréndeme- espetó este.

- Verás, yo…. ¡Me voy a ir de vacaciones con mi hermano!- y comenzó a reírse como un loco, un loco que se creía triunfador antes de tiempo.

- No me digas…- el moreno prescindió de bostezar.

- ¡Sí!- Edward parecía orgulloso- ya tengo los billetes, me iré a Hawai con Al y ya se lo he comunicado a Roy.

- Bien, y ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?- peguntó el moreno, cortó un pedazo más de su pastel y se relamía antes de hincarle el diente de nuevo.

- ¡FATAL! Me echó en cara que le ocultaba algo y que me veía con otros hombres y después le dije lo del viaje,¡Se fue mosqueadísimo!

- Así me gusta, que se jodan, bien hecho chiquitín; ahora tengo que colgarte, un pastel de nata y fresa me está exigiendo que acabe con su agonía- y colgó.

- ¿¡CÓMO QUE CHIQUI…?!- pero no pudo acabar la frase, pues L había colgado.

Frotó sus manos con deleite, su segunda ración de pastel le esperaba. Agarró la cucharilla, dispuesto a dar el primer bocado cuando…

Piiiiiitttt. Un email.

Era de Shuichi Shindo.

Lawliet chasqueó la lengua, no confiaba mucho en el pequeño pelirosa llorón. Abrió el mail.

- Me he ido de casa de Yuki. Buahhhh, ¡estoy en casa de Hiro!; NO SE QUE HACER. No quiero que Yuki me odie. Contéstame pronto o me cortaré las venas, Shuichi.

Un enorme goterón caía por la sien del pelinegro. Agarró el teclado y empezó a escribir con los dígitos enrojecidos.

- Shindo kun, primero: aléjate de toda arma blanca, azul o morada. Conclusión: No te mates.

Seguidamente, no vuelvas a casa de Yuki, no cojas sus llamadas y a poder ser, SE CARIÑOSO CON TU AMIGO NAKANO. Sé de buena tinta que el cantante Ryuichi Sakuma está colgado por ti, así que se buen chico, y en un lugar donde Tohma Seguchi pueda verte, mantén una romántica conversación con él.

Ryuzaki.

Pd: Tranquilo, Seguchi estará encantado de que le des vía libre con Yuki. No te matará y si lo hace, bueno, trabajo de más que tendré.

Acabó de escribir y de un bocado, devoró todo el trozo que tenía en el plato. Mientras masticaba miraba el techo, pensativo.

- a este plan le falta algo, algo…- mordió su pulgar, el cual se llenó de nata- celarlos, ignorarlos y amenazarlos no es lo único. Necesitamos opiniones varias de parejas que hayan tenido los mismos problemas, necesitamos…

Se recolocó encima de la silla, los ojos muy abiertos y expresivos. Tecleó con avidez.

La web **parejitasgay** tenía un fondo rosa chillón y en ella, todas las parejas más famosas de la zona podían leerse en una enorme lista.

Los labios de Lawliet se curvaron en una mueca peligrosa. Cliqueó a la lista entera para poder mandar un mensaje general.

- Juh, esto pinta muy bien…

**Continuará…**

N/a: Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Si queréis leer más de mí, estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic llamado: Your world, your doll. Espero que os guste.

**Os espero a todos en .com/Bergdora_Nolita, flog donde iremos colocando los dibujos y novedades de Bergdora y Nolita. ¡Vamos a hacer un fanzine para el salón del manga, así que esperamos vuestro apoyo y opiniones".**

**El fanzine se llama: la rebelión de los ukes, una historia en que cinco parejas yaoi se enfrentan deliberadamente. ¿Te lo vas a perder? El fic está en Amor Yaoi.**

**Si queréis agregarme, podéis hacerlo: my_honey_.**


	6. Sememanía

Capítulo 6- Sememanía:

Había huido como un perro, como un pulgoso y encabritado perro; pero esto no quedaría así.

¡No iba a quedar así!

Light Yagami había vuelto a casa de sus padres. Una enorme maleta reposaba junto a la puerta de su habitación; mientras, Ryuk no había dejado de molestarle con preguntas estúpidas tipo: ¿_Te ha dejado? ¿Qué vas a hacer Light? ¿Te vas a rebajar ante él?_

¡Antes muerto que permitirle a L poder rozar su inmaculado trasero! ¿Qué se había creído? Él era un adonis, un dios perfecto que cualquier ser vivo podría desear y anhelar…debería sentirse orgulloso de que él lamiera su cuerpo y le hiciera el amor cada noche. ¡Claro que sí!

Paseó dando vueltas por su habitación, pareciéndose a un padre ansioso por que naciera su primogénito. Rozaba sus sienes en forma circular, como si así alguna idea magnífica fuera a florecer de la nada.

- ¡Tengo que hablar con esa panda de idiotas!- agarró el teléfono móvil- Tengo que saber si esa reunión estúpida de ukes ha surtido efecto en los demás…

Ryuk, manzana en mano, se plantó tras de él, que estaba sentado en el escritorio escribiendo un mensaje en el móvil.

- Light, ¿y los demás chicos que fueron al edificio de investigaciones, son tan listos como L?

El castaño observó al shinigami, que devoraba con frenesí hasta el corazón de la manzana; segundos después exclamó junto a una risotada.

- ¿Inteligentes? ¡No me hagas reír! Naruto Uzumaki es cabezota, inepto y con un coeficiente intelectual bajo cero; Shuichi Shindo, es la puta de Eiri Yuki…- juh- y esos dos enanos, Hiei y Edward, disponen de una inteligencia muy similar a sus alturas…Con eso te lo digo todo, Ryuk.

El dios de la muerte abrió la boca de par en par.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado, Light?- machacó directamente en su punto débil. El hijo de Soichiro abrió las aletas de la nariz desmesuradamente.

- Si han sido preparados por L, puedo esperarme cualquier cosa.

Acabó de escribir el mensaje de texto, y lo mandó a todos sus contactos.

- ¿A quién le mandas ese mensaje?- preguntó curioso el shinigami.

A Light le entraron ganas de mandarlo al inframundo de un derechazo, cuando estaba de mal humor, no había nada peor que un shinigami charlatán detrás de ti dándote la vara.

- A la panda de inútiles que no saben dominar a sus ukes- siseó malignamente- y a un pub de ambiente gay de Tokio bastante conocido, un lugar dónde frecuentan varios semes de la zona…- respondió.

- Ahhhh, vaya…. ¡Aunque Light!- razonó el shinigami- ¡Tú tampoco sabes controlar a L!¿Habías pensado en eso?

"- _Lo mato, juro que lo mato…"_

…………………….

La noche era joven, y las calles de Tokio se encontraban a rebosar pasada la media noche.

Era Sábado, primavera, y cientos de jóvenes con las hormonas enfebrecidas, buscaban consuelos en los pubs y en el alcohol.

El pub nocturno "Gay moon" estaba repleto aquella noche; el jefe de dicho establecimiento había preparado una sala especial para su fiel amigo Yagami: amigo de la universidad y cliente adinerado. Los suministros de alcohol en su presencia disminuían considerablemente.

Por lo cual, Shiro Otohami, dueño del "Gay Moon, había preparado una diversa coctelería, mesas elegantes con velas e inciensos y unos enormes sofás en los que los hombres podrían descansar.

La música sonaba alta, elegante, acompañada por una usual docena de luces de colores.

No tardó en llenarse la sala…Con Light en cabeza, una gran cantidad de hombres entraban al lugar, bebidas en mano, acomodándose dónde podían.

El castaño se sentó justo al lado de la coctelera, copa de vino en mano, sorbiendo lentamente de la fría bebida alcohólica.

Justo en frente, y delante del resto de hombres: Sasuke Uchiha, Roy Mustang, Kurama y Eiri Yuki lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

El castaño hizo un ademán con los brazos. Todos callaron al instante; solo los bufidos de Uchiha se escuchaban en el lugar.

- Podéis beber lo que deseéis, sale por mi cuenta- siseó el primogénito de Soichiro; los hombres vitorearon.- partiendo de este punto, vengo a hablar de algo muy importante.

Eiri Yuki carraspeó.

- Nuestras parejas…- atajó.

- ¡De eso mismo quería yo hablarte, Yagami!- Roy Mustang se puso en pie solemnemente- ¡Tenías razón en sospechar! ¡Tu novio es un demonio!

Kurama y Sasuke se pusieron de pie también, mientras que el resto de invitados miraban de un lado a otro.

- ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?- preguntó Touya Kinomoto, hermano de Sakura Kinomoto, que bebía tranquilamente una copa de anís.

Sasuke Uchiha habló alto y claro, mirando con un odio latente a Light, como si él fuera el perpetrador de toda aquella situación.

-¡Por culpa de éste gilipollas, Sakura Haruno me ha perseguido por toda Konoha!- bramó el moreno- ¡Mirad mis brazos, los tengo llenos de morados!- y enseñó un musculoso brazo teñido por algunos hematomas oscuros.

Por la parte de atrás de la sala, Kakashi Hatake reía disimuladamente, mientras observaba a Gaara del desierto y Neji Hyuga. Los tres carraspearon, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- ¿es culpa mía, que una psicópata de pelo rosa quiera follarte vivo?- cuestionó Light, con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Sí! ¡Por culpa de L, tu UKE, esto ha pasado!- algunos de los presentes juraron haber visto un chispazo eléctrico rodear los brazos del menor del clan Uchiha- ¡Si no hubieras echo enfadar a L, éste no habría metido a nuestros ukes en esto!

Se armó un buen revuelo de opiniones diversas, risas y "ohhhhhs" varios entre el público masculino.

Entre el público se podía divisar a diferentes hombres de todo el país: Seshomaru, Zoro, algunos habitantes de Konoha y de la villa de la Arena, los shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki y Masato Tsuzuki; Satoshi Hiwatari y Dark Mouse, Hatsuharu Soma, entre otros…

- ¿No te has parado a pensar Uchiha, que tu novio, Naruto Uzumaki haya sido quién le haya dicho contado algo delicado sobre ti a Haruno? ¿Algo que a ti, como seme, te perjudicase?

Sasuke pasó sus dedos por la barbilla, meditando, mientras, que Kakashi, a lo lejos, le hacia una seña de victoria a Light con el dedo.

- sí, es probable que esa sea su estratagema…- alzó una ceja, desconfiado.

- Pues tienes suerte de que no se haya enredado con tu hermano mayor, así que reza, capullo- atajó el castaño con cara de pocos amigos.

Uchiha rugió cual bestia, sentándose de nuevo en su asiento de brazos cruzados.

- Sigue siendo culpa de L, ¡Todo es culpa suya!- murmuraba por lo bajo- ¡Me vengaré de él!

Eiri Yuki se puso en pie, carraspeó, alisó su traje chaqueta y habló:

- Shuichi Shindo NUNCA, JAMÁS, en su miserable vida, se hubiera atrevido a contradecirme, pero… ¡Desde que fue a esa fiesta de pijamas no se ha dignado ni en pedirme perdón ni en volver a casa!- espetó disgustado.- ¿qué me dices a eso?- le preguntó.

Ryuk se lo estaba pasando bomba, Light, bostezando, rascó elegantemente su oreja.

- ¿Te crees que soy tu psicólogo personal Yuki? ¡A mí que me cuentas!

- ¡Nos has llamado por algo!- atajó el rubio- ¡Así que di lo que tengas que decir!.

El aspirante a dios se puso en pie, serio, inescrutable, dando un golpe sobre la mesa con su copa de vino negro.

- Os he llamado para conocer uno a uno todos los casos, para poder investigar lo que L se propone, y buscar soluciones. Eso sí, a mí no me carguéis el muerto de las mariconadas y tonterías que os pase con vuestras parejas. ¡Ya tengo suficiente con enfrentarme al más listo de todos ellos! ¡No me jodáis!

Yuki se sentó entonces, una mano se posó sobre su hombro, Tohma Seguchi le sonreía adorablemente.

- No te preocupes, Eirito, siempre puedes quedarte conmigo si Shindou te deja…- y acarició su cabello rubio, provocando una arcada en el escritor.

Satoshi Hiwatari, pareja de Daisuke Niwa y Dark Mousy, obra de arte de la familia Hikari se preguntaban en su fuero interno:

"- _Emmm, ¿no se supone que esto es una reunión de semes?"._

Kurama fue el siguiente en ponerse en pie ante Light. Su rostro mostraba diferentes y variados arañazos.

- Hiei se ha vuelto insoportable, Yagami san. Desde el día en que volvió de casa de tu pareja, no ha cesado de tratarme como un perro. Nos hemos peleado sin cesar, se niega a ser un uke nunca más.- explicó, unas ojeras oscuras denotaban su sufrimiento repentino- ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Reconocer que he sido un soberbio? ¡Tengo miedo a perderle!- explicó el pelirrojo efusivamente.

Roy negaba con la cabeza, profundamente disgustado.

- En mi caso, Edward piensa largarse con Alphonse de vacaciones, y eso no me hace ni pizca de gracia.

De nuevo, todos comenzaron a opinar a la par. Uno contra uno, semes de todas las partes de Japón que bebían y comentaban las malas noticias.

Ichigo Kurosaki se puso en pie. Alzó una mano. Light, que estaba blanco como el papel le permitió hablar.

- Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, no es que sea un gran hablador, pero…me gustaría opinar sobre este tema.

- Adelante- ronroneó Light, arrepentido de verse sumido en aquel descontrol.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no optáis por permitir ejercer el papel de suke a aquella de vuestras parejas que así lo deseen? Yo lo soy, y con mis parejas sexuales lo disfruto mil veces más.

Sasuke Uchiha frunció el ceño, Roy Mustang alzó una ceja, Kurama sintió un alivio interno.

- Sería razonable…- siseó el pelirrojo.

Touya Kinomoto se puso en pie, estaba sentado detrás de Ichigo.

- Sería una opción, desde luego, pero no creo que todos los ukes sientan aspiración por ser suke o seme. Mi pareja, Yukito, es un uke encantado de ser lo que es.

Zoro, pareja de Luffy, se unió a la réplica.

- Pues yo opino que se debería tener más mano dura con ellos- siseó de brazos cruzados- sois semes, podríais hacérselo entender de…gustosas y variadas maneras…

Una aureola de risitas varias irrumpieron el lugar. Tohma Seguchi seguía tocando el pelo de Eiri Yuki, Tatsuha Eusegi, hermano menor del mismo, pensaba en Ryuichi Sakuma babeante, Hatake Kakashi ponía ojitos golosos ante la idea…

- De todas formas, los que tenéis problemas con vuestras parejas sois vosotros, nosotros no- se unió a la conversación Kazutaka Muraki, que junto a él, se sentaba Tsuzuki, el compañero de Hisoka…- por mi parte, puedo abusar de mi Tsuzuki cuando quiero.

- ¡Yo me declaro Suke!- farfulló Tsuzuki, alejándose del macabro doctor de un salto- ¡Estoy de acuerdo con Ichigo kurosaki! Dadles la oportunidad de poder ser un suke normal y corriente, y al que le guste ser uke simplemente, al menos no tratarlo de la manera que lo tratáis.

De nuevo los murmullos incontrolados, Ryuk sobrevolaba por encima de ellos, el olor a alcohol aumentaba; Light limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

El universitario alzó una mano y todos callaron.

- Bien, según todos vosotros, incluidos Uchiha, Yuki, Kurama y Mustang…- miró a sus cuatro compañeros- ¿quién opina que debemos apoyar a nuestros ukes y dejarlos ser sukes?

Alzaron la mano Kurama, Ichigo Kurosaki, Gaara del desierto, Tohma Seguchi, Tsuzuki y algunos invitados más.

Light los miró con cara de pocos amigos, rozando sus dígitos con ansiedad.

- ¿quién opina que debemos darles un escarmiento?- cuestionó.

Eiri Yuki, su hermano Tatsuha, Kakashi Hatake, Neji Hyuga, Kazutaka Muraki, Zoro, Sasuke Uchiha, Roy Mustang y algunos más levantaron la mano.

- Bien…- habían más aspirantes a enfrentarse con los ukes que a permitirles progresar sexualmente- yo también opino igual, por supuesto- miró al resto de invitados- ¿y los que no habéis levantado la mano, qué?

Satoshi Hiwatari, Dark Mousy, Mihaeel Kheel (Mello), Touya Kinomoto y varios hombres más se pusieron en pie.

- Nosotros tenemos una relación estable y normal…- siseó Satoshi con voz neutra.

- …tenemos bien asumidos nuestros papeles- prosiguió Dark.

- … así que no nos hace falta pelearnos, puesto que o somos semes o sukes no nos importa- se cruzó de brazos Mello.

Light, molesto y vanidoso, señaló la puerta con la mano.

- Pues si estáis tan felices largaos a dar por culo a vuestras casas- rugió (y nunca mejor dicho).

Una docena de personas salieron de la sala tranquilamente, sin decir nada y mirando al castaño de mala gana.

- ¡ Vamos a obligarles por las malas a que vuelvan a ser los de siempre!- miró a los cuatro hombres que estaban frente a él, derramó su copa de vino y manchó la moqueta del suelo.- días mas tarde, nos reuniremos para hablar de dichos encuentros!

Y dando un golpe en la mesa, cual juez que acababa de dictar un dictamen se puso en pie y se marchó del lugar.

……………….

L se enfrentaba a una enorme bola de helado. La susodicha segregaba una enorme capa de sirope de fresa por encima, y el sabor dulce de la vainilla impregnaba la habitación.

Un carraspeo… El moreno de enormes ojeras alzó la mirada. Se encontraba en el cuartel de investigaciones, con Watari a un lado sirviendo enormes bolas de helado; y frente a él, decenas de muchachos, con helado en mano y un enorme goterón cayendo por sus sienes.

- Hola a todos, me alegro mucho de teneros aquí conmigo hoy- sonrió gatunamente- ésta es una guerra contra los seres más deleznables del mundo: los orgullosos, los vanidosos, los chulo playa que piensan que solo ellos disponen de masculinidad….: Los seme.

- ¡CABRONES, DATTEBAYO!- Naruto blandió el puño escandalosamente.

- Necesito vuestra ayuda, para informarme y poder maquear si más se puede mi plan…-juntaba los dígitos malignamente a lo Mr Burns

**Continuará.**


End file.
